The Fifth Horseman
by ShakespearePoet101
Summary: There was a legend of a group that Hades picked himself, no one knew if it was true or not. But, part of that legend was that when the Fifth Horseman was chosen a war would break out that could finally make Olympus fall, unless the Horsemen came together and united as one, it seems they need to do it since the Fifth Horseman has been chosen.


**_Chapter One: The Legend of the Four Horsemen_**

There was a legend as old as time itself; that when a soul was lost Hades would make him or her an offer. Of course they had to be matching a certain criteria. They had to be strong willed and loyal to their cause, and they couldn't have a family that tied them back, because that meant that there was a weakness against them. Only a few ever got this offer, four to be exact and these four became the Four Horsemen of Hades.

The First Horsemen was a man, named Lucian he had in his life been said to have killed an entire village to save his own, but the people who had survived the carnage took revenge on him and killed his family while he had to watch. They then we're said to have proceeded to kill all the elders and the children, they continued until all of his village lay dead the men let him go, leaving him behind in the carnage. He was said to have grieved his family for a total of three days. And, when he was done his rage grew to an ultimate breaking point, he vowed to kill every last person involved with his families and tribes death. And, kill he did he was able to kill all the men involved all except one, who used his own child as a shield which caused Lucian to hesitate which in turn cost him his life. The man had been able to grab a discarded knife off the floor and had stabbed Lucian in the leg, making him fall to the ground. He was then stabbed through the heart.

Lucian accepted his fate, because at least he could see his family again. But, that was not to be because Hades himself appeared before Lucian and made him an offer, at first Lucian had refused wanting to see his family again, but Hades had told him even if he didn't accept his offer he still wouldn't be able to see his family, because of all the blood that was on his hands. Lucian was told to have gone into a rage before he calmed down, he looked at Hades and accepted his offer becoming the First Horsemen.

In legend he is said to be a tall man with dark brown hair and cold brown eyes, he is said to be well muscled as well as being significantly strong, he once was fabled to be able to break a bulls neck with a single punch. He is also said to ride atop a chestnut brown horse with black eyes, the horse name is said to be Terra after its elemental.

The Second Horsemen, was a woman that went by the name Neoma, she was said to have lived somewhere in Eastern Europe at the time of her death, there is not much recorded about Neoma since she lived a secluded and secretive life, but her death was a well known factor since it was well known fact on when she died but not exactly where. It is still to this day a great mystery. She supposedly died in 1684, her body was cremated shortly after it was found. Though there was evidence that it had been moved. She was said to have light brown hair and light brown eyes, with cream colored skin, the people that had met her in her life had said she was cold and blunt.

Hades was said to have come shortly after her death, and recruited her into the Horsemen which she became close friends with the First Horsemen Lucian. Her steed is said to be a pure white mare with silvery blue eyes that shined with power, the horse name was named Aria after its elemental.

The Third Horsemen was another woman named Mackenzie, she was of Scottish decent but lived in Greenland. She was said to have hated the cold weather, and began to resent her family for making her live there, but she kept it together. That was until the first snow storm happened. It was said that she was so angry and uncomfortable she almost threw her younger brother out into the raging winds. After that her family threw her out and told her never to come back. Of course Mackenzie in her rage had burnt down her village but it was said to have been an accident. Her elemental power just reacting to its bonded anger and pain but it reacted too violently.

Mackenzie having killed her family vowed to never use her powers again, but the vow had cost her, her life. It said she was on Mara Mountain when she allegedly froze to death on one of the mountains many cliffs. Mackenzie was offered like all the others by Hades himself to join his select group, and she accepted not wanting to be near her family the guilt still fresh. She is said to ride atop a reddish brown mare with blue eyes that shined with intelligence, the mares name was Enya after her element.

And finally, the Fourth Horsemen, a man named Seth. The man was said to have died in England somewhere in 1891. He was a said to have been a cold and ruthless to his adversaries. He was said to also have a fondness for roaming London at night, relishing in the darkness the night brought. He was said to be a handsome man, with pale skin and black hair and eyes, and whenever he smiled it never reached his eyes which were always cold and calculating thinking of a next move, he was very wealthy because of it.

Many believed he was Jack the Ripper, which in legend might have been true. However it was never proven and because of the allegations his reputation was tarnished his money taken from him and everything he held dear was stripped from him. Seth only knowing wealth fell into a great depression, he had barely enough money to scrape by let alone put a filling meal on his table. So in 1891 Seth had killed himself by hanging, which he thought was a great irony since that's what murderers got when they were put on death row.

Seth was like all the others visited by Hades and offered to be a Horsemen which he gladly accepted. Seth then became the Fourth Horsemen he is said to ride a midnight black mare with glowing red eyes, named Umbra after its elemental.

But, legend has it that there is supposed to be a Fifth Horsemen, and he or she is supposed to be the leader of all of them, but it is also said that when the Fifth is chosen a war would erupt that could end the world as they knew it, and of course Hades had chosen the moment he caught sight of son of his brother Poseidon. Perseus Jackson was meant to be his Fifth and final Horsemen, but at what consequence?

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone! Yup I decided to republish the Fifth Horseman, mostly because many requested for me to bring it back. So I decided to do what my readers wanted. I should be done with the next chapter in a couple days. As well as a few others. I will also be republishing another story in a couple days.**

 **The pairings decisions for this story are for right now. (There will be more)**

 **Percy x Khione**

 **Percy x Nyx**

 **Percy x Hestia**

 **Percy x Hera**

 **Percy x Athena**

 **Percy x Ap** **hrodite**

 **Lucian x Neoma (or OC for both)**

 **Seth x OC (whatever gender)**

 **Seth x Mackenzie**

 **Mackenzie x OC**

 **Or you can make up your own.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the first of many chapters.**

 **I love you guys!**

 **\- ShakespearePoet101**


End file.
